Reincarnated Lost Souls
by Breaking Brandi
Summary: This is the story of four soul's finding each other again. A reincarnation of hope even under the harshness of life. When soul's entwine, it's impossible to know when or where they will go. Take a journey into the unknown world of Reincarnation.
1. Chapter 1

A hot summer day, with even the birds seeking a shady surface and people going on with their days, was what awaited Yui as her mother opened her blinds. "Mother, can you get me the TV remote?" Yui asked, looking down and wringing her blanket in her hands as she said this, feeling like a burden. Her mother, smiling slightly at her daughter, grabbed it and handed it to her. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Her mother said, but Yui was already immersed in the world of music and rock-stars, as she left the room. The band was right in the middle of the chorus, before suddenly, Yui heard a loud CRASH! A baseball thunked on the bed beside her, coming to rest on the top of her knee, as she grabbed it and looked at the gaping hole in her window. "Great. I wonder how mom will be able to fix this with the hospital bills already so expensive." Yui muttered, twirling the ball in her hands as she said this. Hinata saw the ball he hit go all the way towards the house right next to the baseball field he was playing in, fly through the air, and crash through the window. "Oh no." Hinata muttered, cupping the back of his neck, as he ran towards the house. 'Please tell me no one got hurt. Please!' Hinata thought, pacing back and forth before finally getting the courage to knock on the door. A woman opened the door, shocked to see a stranger on their doorstep, as Hinata explained why he was there. Feeling sheepish, Hinata followed the woman inside her home, as she led the way towards where the broken window now resides. Hinata caught a glimpse of bright pink hair, before he stepped fully into the room, and saw a girl twirling his ball in her hands like it was a prized possession. "Hello. Is this yours?" She asked, but Hinata couldn't speak, all he could do was nod. "I- I'm sorry." Hinata said, stuttering at the sight of the beautiful girl. After introductions were made, Hinata and Yui became very close. Hinata would come over frequently before relieving Yui's mother of her duty to take care of her and they married sometime after that. Hinata would carry Yui when she wanted to take a stroll in the neighborhood, buy anything she wanted, and eventually try to teach her how to walk again. "I'll marry you!" Hinata screamed, running towards Yui as she played baseball in the school's field. "But- I couldn't walk. I didn't go to school. I couldn't even take care of myself..." Yui trailed off, as Hinata walked towards her and yelled "No matter the handicap! We'd meet when i hit a baseball right through your window. I'd come to retrieve it and we'd start getting along so great, that i would come over all the time after that. The Yui i met here is the Yui i know. So, i'll marry you." Yui woke up from a strange dream, finding a blue haired boy in her room, as she looked up at him and whispered "Have we- I'm sorry if this might seem strange but i swear we've met before."


	2. Chapter 2

After the graduation had ended, only two Battlefront members remained, Kanade Tachibana and Yuzuru Otonashi. "Say, would you want to go outside? I'd like to enjoy the breeze." Otonashi asked Kanade, who in turn made a small noise in agreement. Once outside, Otonashi turned towards Kanade to ask "Would you like to stay here with me?" Kanade, confused, walked towards Otonashi with a confused expression on her face. "Well, i just thought about it. There's going to be more people like us who can't move on from their previous lives. We could help them graduate. I think- It's possible that i came here to fulfill that purpose." Otonashi said, looking at Kanade. "Right." Kanade murmured, taking a step forward towards Otonashi. "I won't be lonely as long as your here with me." Otonashi said, facing Kanade as he tried to find the words to express how he felt about this beautiful girl in front of him. "Mm." Kanade murmured, looking back at the school. "I can do this, as long as you're by my side. Because, because i love you Kanade." Otonashi said, looking at Kanade as she said nothing. "Why- Why won't you say something?" Otonashi asked, as the silence thickened. "I don't want to." Kanade whispered, taking a step back from Otonashi. "But why?" Otonashi asked, confused about the predicament he was now in. Kanade didn't say anything for awhile before finally saying quietly "Because if i tell you how i honestly feel, i think that i will vanish." Otonashi gasped, murmuring "But- But why?" Kanade couldn't look at him, as she said "I came here to express my gratitude for the warm, kind heart you had given me that extended my life." Otonashi, shocked, is startled at this news. "Even now, i can feel it beating in my chest. I noticed when i stabbed you the first time, that you didn't have a heart. When you fell asleep on my chest, listening to your heartbeat, you regained your lost memories." Kanade continued, looking up at Otonashi as she walked towards him. "Yuzuru, please. Tell me. Repeat what you just told me." Kanade said, looking up at him with hope filled eyes. "No. Kanade, you'll disappear." Otonashi whispers, clutching his chest as if his non-existant heart was still there. "Yuzuru, please. Let me believe in everything you believed in. Let me know that life is worth living." Kanade said, walking towards him as he steps away. "No. I can't do it." Otonashi said, his eyes filling with tears, as he steps away again. "Yuzuru!" Kanade yells, stepping towards him again. Measuring the last bit of happiness he has left, Otonashi stepped forward and engulfed Kanade in his arms, while saying "Kanade, i love you. Let's stay together forever." Kanade, knowing this won't happen, snuggles into his arms and took a deep breathe before saying "Yes. Thank you." Yuzuru, crying now while holding Kanade, whispers "Let's stay together forever and ever. Kanade." Kanade murmured a "Yes." in return to his statement. "Kanade." Otonashi whispers, holding onto Kanade as if that was his life-line. "Thank you. Truly and deeply." Kanade said, closing her eyes as Otonashi repeats in a strained voice "Kanade." Kanade, knowing this is the time to go, says simply "Thank you for giving my life to me." Yuzuru Otonashi is left all alone, grabbing at thin air for his Kanade, but making no contact. He drops to the floor, crying mercilessly, as he yells out to the girl he loves "Kanade. Kanade!"  
On a bright summer day, a girl with short white hair covered underneath a tan hat and wearing a white dress with a cut-off jean jacket, hums a song while she checks her phone. A boy passing by, on his way to a meeting for his work, stops in his tracks and runs after the girl. "Um, yes?" The girl asks, turning towards the boy as he stands there with his hand on her shoulder. "Where- Where did you hear that song?" The boy asks, pointing towards her headphones, as she nods understandingly and says "Oh. It's from this new band. Girls Dead Monster. It's called 'My Song'. Would you like to listen to it?" The boy, having a brief flash of a girl that looks similar to the one standing in front of him telling his former self goodbye, looks at the girl with new eyes. "Is something the matter, sir?" The girl asks, clearly curious as to why the guy was staring at her with this look like he was, well like he was in love with her. "K- Kanade?" The boy asks, seeing if that is this girl's name and if it is, then he must know her- No. He's going crazy. "Um, yes? Wait... Yu- Yuzuru?" The girl asks, biting her lip to see if this was in fact the boy she had been having dreams about for the past couple of years. The boy, Yuzuru, nods and smiles at her, before engulfing her into a hug. "This is better than my dream." Kanade whispers, before crumbling in Yuzuru Otonashi's arms and beginning this long awaited journey of reincarnated love.


End file.
